Golden Sun III: The Path of Darkness
by Deadly Night Angel
Summary: After beating the Doom Dragon, Vale is back to normal instead in ruins. Isaac, Jenna, Felix, and Garet get an invitation to Lemuria that is until someone wouldn't crash the party.


Hi! I'm Deadly Night Angel and this is my first Golden Sun fic! I hope you'll enjoy it!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Invitation

It was a sunny morning in Vale, the birds were singing joyfully, the people were doing their regular routine, and our young adepts are in a secret are talking. "This is great! No evil lurking around, no more walking, and no more fighting against Karst and Agiato." Garet exclaimed as they sat on a fallen log in a middle of a grassy field. "I know. Ivan went back to Kalay, Sheba went back to her town, Mia went to Imil, and Piers went to Lemuria. Everything is back to normal as always." Isaac said as Jenna swing her legs around distracting herself.

"Where's Felix anyway?" Garet asked Jenna. "He's in his room saying he's doing something important." Jenna said as she looked at the scene in front of her. "I bet he's shining his Sol Blade or planning something big." Garet said suspiciously. "Planning what?" Isaac questioned as he looked at Garet. Garet couldn't think of one. "Beats me." He said. Jenna exclaimed out, "Look!" she pointed out as they turned to her direction. "Is that Kraden running towards us?" Isaac questioned as he saw a brown cloaked, old man figure running towards them. "Isn't he not supposed to run like the doctor said?" she asked as the figure came closer and closer.

Kraden stopped in front of them panting as he stood up again. "Hey, Kraden, what's new?" Jenna said as they all looked at Kraden. He pulled out a turquoise envelope and said, "We got a letter from Piers." "Really? Let me see!" Jenna and Garet both said as they ran for the letter. Kraden let it go as he watched the two Fire adepts fight over a letter.

"Let go, Garet!" Jenna yelled at him. "No, you let go, Jenna!" Garet yelled back at her. "You, old selfish cow, let go of that letter!" she yelled as they tugged the letter back and forth. Isaac went to them and snatched it out of their hands without them knowing. They stopped and looked at Isaac, who smiled at getting the letter. "Why don't I read it?" he suggested as he opened it up to find a light blue letter.

They both looked at each other and looked away. "Hello, everyone, I have come to tell you the good news of Lemuria. The King of Lemuria is granting a ceremony for our success of unveiling the Alchemy to free our world. He wished for all of you to welcome to our lovely land and have a good time. Meet me at the entrance of Lemuria, Piers." He read aloud to everyone. "They're giving us a celebration!" Jenna exclaimed happily.

"It seems so." Kraden said. She jumped happily as Garet groaned and moaned. "Come on! We just got here and I want to rest from that tiring journey. Couldn't we just skip it and just stay home?" Garet complained as Jenna shot a mean glare at him. "It's a celebration for us! Why can't we have a good time?" she questioned as Garet turned around. "I'm not going because we've been out for a year rescuing the world from evil and I want to rest for the entire year!" he said as he walked away from the crowd.

Jenna shot glares at him, Kraden sighed at not going to the party, and Isaac looked at him until he found a little note inside. "There's something else. P.S. We're going to have a turkey roast, ham, and other dishes, so don't bring anything you don't want to." He read aloud. A huge smoke appeared in front of them and dispersed to reveal an excited Garet. "If there is turkey, I'm in!" he exclaimed with them cheering.

The next day, Isaac, Felix, Garet, Jenna, and Kraden were at the entrance of Vale planning. Garet glared at Felix and questioned him suspiciously. "Where were you yesterday afternoon?" Felix replied, "In my room." "Doing what?" he asked. "Planning on how to get rid of you." He said as he glared down at Garet. Garet turned white and walked away slowly from Felix's death glare. "How are we going to get to Lemuria?" Isaac asked.

"We're going by boat." Kraden answered. "There is no boat in Vale!" Jenna exclaimed. "There is none here, but in Kalay." Kraden said. Jenna sighed at the idea as Garet said, "If we get to Kalay, Ivan will be there, too." "Preciously." Kraden said. "Okay, then." Isaac said, "Let's go!" They cheered as they marched through the entrance of Vale and into the outside world.

TBC

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

What did you think? Send a review!


End file.
